nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Jefferson
|placebirth = Wikistad, Libertas |datebirth = July 4, 1959 |religion = Atheist |language = English, Dutch |home = |function = Member of the Congress Supreme Court Judge Little Frisco Chairman |motc = yes |motc-term = 1) 2008-2009 2) 2010-2011 |motc-election = 1) Federal Elections, 2008 2) Federal Elections, 2010 |motc-electionoutcome = 1) 16.7% (shared second place) 2) 9.7% (shared third place) |motc-realisations = Fed. Law: Patriot Act (2008) Fed. Law: Federal Police Act (2008) Fed. Law: Local Police Act (2008) Fed. Law: Alcohol Consumption Regulations Act (2009) }} Arthur Jefferson (born July 4, 1959) is a Libertan-born former Lovian statesman and jurist. He was an independent Member of the Congress and a former Supreme Court Judge. Jefferson was first elected to Congress in the 2008 Congress and served in the Medvedev I Government as Secretary of Justice and Welfare. He was the Chairman of Little Frisco, Noble City, and was involved in several smaller cultural projects, such as West Wave radio. During his time as judge, Jefferson oversaw the He was the judge in the [[The People v. IGP Trial and the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. He was criticized for his handling of both cases, particularly the latter, in which the newly-elected Prime Minister Ygo August Donia was imprisoned. Arthur Jefferson is a prominent freethinker and atheist and has led the Lovian Freethought Academy (LFA) in the past. He won the Jonathan Frum Award in 2010 for his work at the LFA and the LFA Haiti Fund. Jefferson was briefly involved in Libertan politics in 2007, but maintains few ties with his country of birth. In December 2011, he announced he would emigrate permanently to the United States, citing the Lovian Civil War and personal financial issues. Biography Arthur Jefferson is a descendant of Founding Father [[William Jefferson|William Bill Jefferson]], and therefore perhaps also of United States President Thomas Jefferson. He was born in Libertas to a Lovian father and Libertan mother, and was a national politician there in 2007, mostly occupied in environmental and health-related affairs. Jefferson stood for Congress in February 2008, citing an 'attraction to Lovian politics,' and was elected as an MOTC. He was appointed Secretary of Justice and Secretary of Welfare (until the mid-term elections). He stated he was 'not the type of man to become Prime Minister.'Source: here. Jefferson was elected Member of the Congress for the second time in January 2010 as a member of the Progressive Democrats. He was appointed Supreme Court Judge by the Secretary of Justice. In April 2010, he left the Progressives after the party announced a new communist platform, and served the remainder of his term as an independent. In the 2011 Federal Elections, Jefferson was affiliated with the Liberal Arts Party, while remaining technically independent. He was re-elected. Jefferson acted as the judge in the extremely controversial Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. The trial ended with the imprisonment of Ygo August Donia, who had been elected as prime minister eight days earlier. A political crisis resulted, with congress becoming completely inactive; this was not resolved until the May Revolution, the 2011 State Reform and special elections. Some observers accused the judiciary of collaborating with the leftist congressional majority to engineer the downfall of Donia, Lovia's first conservative PM and a divisive figure in Lovian politics. Jefferson continued as Judge formally until November 22nd, when he resigned and fled Lovia due to the civil war. In December, he announced his intention to remain permanently in the United States.Source: here Membership of non-governmental organizations Arthur Jefferson is a member of the private Waltz Appreciation Club and was the 2009 chairman of the Lovian Freethought Academy, both in Noble City. Career overview * Lovian Freethought Academy (formerly Freethought Association) ** Since 2001: Founding member ** 2001: Chairman ** 2001: Annual Great Debate moderator ** 2004: Chairman ** 2007: Secretary ** 2009: Chairman ** 2009: Annual Darwin Debate moderator ** 2009: Annual Great Debate moderator * Progressive Democrats (formerly PCP and PDP) ** 2007-2010: Member * Waltz Appreciation Club ** Since 2007: Member * Resignation in 2011 References and notes See also * Lovian Freethought Academy * Personal page * Supreme Court nl:Arthur Jefferson Category:Atheist Category:2008 Member of the Congress Category:2010 Member of the Congress Category:Jurist Category:Politician Category:Living person Category:Film director Category:Person from Libertas Category:Person